


Мама, я волшебник

by fandomCredenceBarebones2018



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, ангст, драма, модерн!Ау, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCredenceBarebones2018/pseuds/fandomCredenceBarebones2018
Summary: «Ведьмы среди нас!» Мэри Лу внимает убежденному голосу телеведущего, даже не догадываясь, насколько близко магия подобралась к ней самой.





	Мама, я волшебник

Криденс лежал под одеялом и слушал, как шумит за стеной телевизор. Одна из тех дурацких пропагандистских передач, которые Мэри Лу исправно смотрела до полуночи каждую пятницу.

Криденс ненавидел такие программы. Он не знал, что происходит на экране, но легко определял их по звуку. Отточенный текст. Четко расставленные паузы. Интонации, заставляющие поверить до того, как успеешь задуматься и понять. Заставляющие бояться.

Обычно он старался поскорее заснуть. Представить, что вместо раздражающего голоса ведущего где-то совсем рядом шумит море. Волна с силой разбивается о берег и затихает. Лунный свет скользит по кромке воды. Есть только этот ровный спокойный плеск, и больше ничего нет на свете.

Но сегодня нельзя было так просто переключиться. Сегодня речь шла о нем.

— Ведьмы среди нас! — с пафосом анонсировал тему хорошо поставленный голос. — Мы думаем, что нас окружают обычные люди, но это не так. Маги ходят с нами по одним улицам, живут в наших домах! Мы даже не догадываемся, насколько близко они могут к нам подобраться.

— Да эту дрянь сразу видно! — фыркнула Мэри Лу. Она не догадывалась, что юный маг лежит за стеной и едва сдерживает слезы. Ее приемный сын.

Он учится на «отлично», подрабатывает после школы, помогает по дому, носит неудобные строгие костюмы, которые она ему покупает. Он старается как может, но все напрасно. Приемная мать будто чувствует, что что-то не так. Ведь он не такой, каким она хотела бы его видеть. Не тот, кем все его считают.

— Колдунов надо изолировать от общества! — вторила Мэри Лу убежденному голосу ведущего. — Магия приносит только зло!

Каждое утро Криденс смотрел на себя в зеркало и думал: «Неужели я и впрямь монстр?» Нет, он знал, что использовать волшебство можно и во благо. Однажды, когда его сестра Модести плакала после очередной трепки и никак не могла успокоиться, он зажег на руке маленький огонек. Девочка была так потрясена «фокусом», что боль отступила на второй план.

— И ладно бы взрослые! Многие юноши и девушки, то ли под влиянием моды, то ли в качестве подросткового бунта, причисляют себя к этим самым «волшебникам». Кто развращает наших детей? Интернет? Шпионы враждебных государств? Или это заговор секретного магического правительства? Смотрите после рекламы!

Магия была в нем всегда. Он помнил времена, когда не пытался ей сопротивляться. В детстве он мог притянуть с полки нужную игрушку, едва подумав о ней. Или собрать из кубиков башню, просто представив, как она должна выглядеть. Криденс думал, что все люди так могут.

А потом он начал осознавать: не все. И проводить четкую параллель между собой и теми «нечистыми», с которыми боролись «Новые Салемцы» — благотворительная организация по борьбе с распространением «магической заразы», куда вступила мама. Он и сам помогал им. Собирал пожертвования, раздавал брошюры, рассказывал людям об опасности, которую приносит колдовство. И каждый раз сердце его сжималось: «Ведь я один из них! Я такой же! Я это чувствую!»

В щели под дверью мигала полоска света. Приятный вкрадчивый баритон призывал к ненависти. Незаметно, осторожно. Чтобы зритель не почувствовал, как ему что-то навязали. Чтобы считал неприязнь к волшебству своим личным мнением. Ему вторила Мэри Лу:

— Да, сжигать их всех надо! Поганые ведьмы!

Если бы только она была другой, если бы относилась к этому иначе! Криденс рассказал бы ей всё.

Как он пытался убить это в себе, но ничего не помогало. Магию можно было подавить на время. Забыть о ней. Представить, что её нет и никогда не было. Притвориться нормальным. Но она возвращалась снова, ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Её всё труднее было сдерживать.

Как он пытался убить себя, но страх оказался сильнее. Всего за секунду до того, как лезвие пронзило бы руку, он испугался так, как никогда не боялся даже перед самым сильным приступом. Модести! Что будет с ней? Кто защитит сестру от Мэри Лу (когда она угрожала Модести, язык не поворачивался называть её «мамой»)?

Криденс признался бы ей во всем. В том, в чем раньше никогда не признавался даже себе. Иногда, когда становилось совсем невыносимо, он представлял, что наконец решается рассказать. Говорит о том, что чувствует, сплошным потоком, не давая себе права сомневаться. Слова льются и льются, как нескончаемый тропический ливень после долгой засухи. А потом мама обнимает его и все становится не важно.

Нет! Никогда! Такого не бывает! Только не с Мэри Лу! Он помнит, слишком хорошо помнит, что случилось в прошлом году.

На деньги, заработанные с раздачи флаеров, Криденс купил кофту-худи. Длинную, темную, с капюшоном и просторными широкими рукавами. Просто потому, что та была теплой и недорого стоила. Когда он показал обновку маме, в её глазах будто запылал огонь. «Ты хочешь выглядеть как ведьмак? Ты хочешь, чтобы все подумали, что ты один из них? Я выброшу эту гадость на помойку! Снимай ремень!»

В тот вечер он плакал не от боли, не от прикосновений обжигающе-холодной пряжки, нет. С ним бывало и не такое, это можно вытерпеть. Но становилось невыносимо, что одна только мысль о том, что Криденс ТАКОЙ, смогла её так разозлить.

— Вы можете игнорировать распространение магической заразы. Но что, если ВАШ ребенок однажды скажет «Мама, я волшебник?»

Сердце Криденса замерло. Мэри Лу выключила телевизор. В ночной тишине было слышно, как она ворочается, поправляя подушку.

Криденс закутался в одеяло и попытался унять дрожь. Он был слишком взволнован. Только бы это не началось снова!

Море! Пожалуйста, думай о море! Но теперь уже не легкий бриз колышет спокойную рябь. Черные тучи проглотили луну, вода пожирает берег. Этот шторм больше нельзя сдержать. Он вот-вот выйдет из-под контроля.

Когда мама проснется, она увидит порванные обои, разодранные в клочья тетради, сломанные книжные полки. От стола останутся только щепки. От телевизора — гора жженой пластмассы. А в груде обломков она найдет рыдающего, сжавшегося в комок Криденса, который не смог вовремя остановиться.

Что он скажет ей на этот раз? «Мама, я волшебник»?


End file.
